halofandomcom-20200222-history
Radar Jammer
The Radar Jammer is an equipment item in Halo 3 that scrambles nearby players motion sensors by creating a multitude of false dots on the radar of everyone within range. While it can create chaos for enemies, it also has the same effect on teammates. In campaign mode it is uncommon for one to be dropped by enemy Brutes. It is mostly used by Brute Stalkers to make them even harder to find by their prey. It is no longer available in matchmaking as the Flare and the Radar Jammer had physics properties that allowed players to exploit the game unfairly. If under the effect of the Radar Jammer, it is possible to distinguish between the 'false enemies' and the real enemies on your radar. It can be seen that dots on the radar generated by the jammer almost never stop moving, whereas real enemies tend to move more carefully and stop at points, the fake blips also seem to move faster and more "fluidly" than a normal person. An activated Radar Jammer can also be destroyed by weapons fire. The Radar Jammer is similar in appearance to the Power Drain and Flare, except for a red glow instead of blue or yellow one. Its symbol in the HUD is a dot with curved waves emitting from it. Multi-player Tactics *The Radar Jammer is best used in conjunction with the Active Camouflage power-up. When it is deployed, the enemy will be distracted enough that the player may be able to score a quick melee kill, or an assassination. *This type of equipment is both useful and detrimental to the user, his allies, and the enemy, since everyone's motion sensors are affected. The jammer should only be used if the player is in a position where he or she does not need to use his motion sensor to score a kill. *Watch out for other players throwing these at you. If this happens nothing annoys them more than shooting the jammer before it hits the ground and making it explode in their faces. This is also useful in the campaign against brutes. N.B. If shot soon enough after been deployed it can even kill the person who deployed it or at least damage most of their shield. *As the Bubble Shield and the Power Drain are parallel to one another in use, the Radar Jammer and Active Camouflage are adjacent in usage as well. *In CTF, using this together with the Flare can be useful. Have one player throw in the Radar Jammer, then throw in the Flare, while looking at the Flag so you know what way to go. By the time your opponents can see again, they'll see their flag is gone. If Flares aren't available, use an Active Camo instead. Cons of Radar Jammer *When thrown down, a major annoyance is brought about and most people hate it in Matchmaking. *As of July 1st, this is considered the most hated piece of equipment because it would have many fake players on the radar which was very annoying. Trivia *When the player deploys a Radar Jammer in Campaign mode, Brutes will sometimes become confused and look around distractedly. *If the player is seen by a Brute or a Grunt when deploying the Radar Jammer, the Brutes may occasionally go berserk; Grunts will sometimes panic. *Red radar "blips" generated by the Radar Jammer will move much faster on your motion tracker screen than those generated by an enemy. * It is said that if you crouch, you will not be seen on the radar. *If this is thrown at you and you see it, destroy it with a grenade, weapon or by meleeing it. *Radar Jammers are pointless when playing with the Fog Skull or without radar in multiplayer. Gallery Image:Radar Jammer Activated.jpg|The Radar Jammer when activated Image:Radar Jammer.png|A view through a Sniper Rifle's scope reveals Jumpack Brutes also carry Radar Jammers Image:Radar Jammer Icon.png|The Radar Jammer HUD icon. Sources *Gamerpro Magazine Category:Technology